Because you love me
by VirtualAnime
Summary: When Aoko sings on the roof of her school, Kaito happens to overhear, and thus brings forth some interesting consequences…   Rated T to be safe… though I may be over-reacting :P


_My second Fanfic, finally! Anyways, this is another songfic/fanfic. I dunno why I use songs so much… my next fanfic is also based on a song… :P Most of my fanfics that I'm writing now are mostly about Kaito and Aoko, cos' I love them!  
><em>

Disclaimer- I do not own DC, its characters or the song 'Because You Loved Me'

Because you loved me- Songfic for Aoko and Kaito!

Kaito ran around the school looking for his beloved childhood friend.

"Reiko! Have you seen Aoko?" He asked.

"She's on the roof. Enjoying spring's weather, I suppose." Reiko answered.

Thanking her, he made his way up to the roof. Opening the door, he found Aoko leaning against the railing, her untamable hair flowing gently with the wind. She didn't hear him, and Kaito saw that she had earphones on.

"Oh, so she's using that new iPod I gave her!" He grinned.

He was just about to call her when, suddenly, Aoko started singing.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through,_

_Through it all _

Kaito was stunned. Had Aoko's voice always been that beautiful? On Aoko's part, she enjoyed singing this song. It held a special meaning to her. The lyrics of the song reminded her of Kaito. He had stood by her through everything, and had made her dreams come true.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Aoko sang the last line with a bit of sadness, because that is the only line that didn't ring true. She was his childhood friend, nothing more.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was _

_Loved by you_

She had to laugh at the first line. The day Kaito had confessed he was Kaitou Kid, he had taken her flying, and didn't she enjoy it! Now, he takes her out flying regularly, and of course she has accepted his night job, even going to the extent of helping him sometimes. Kaito also saw the resemblance and laughed.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Kaito came to understand that these were not only the words of the music, but also what Aoko wanted to express, but can't. He blushed and grinned, but to his shock Aoko began to cry.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Aoko cried because the very last line didn't match her life. Her feelings were wearing her down. Sniffing, she stopped the music and took off her earphones.

"I love you, don't you know that? Stupid Kaito…" She sobbed.

Kaito came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Aoko jumped in shock.

"K-Kaito!" She gasped.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He wiped her tears away.

"I-I just needed a good cry, so…"

"I heard everything."

Aoko gasped, and then buried her face in her hands.

"I'm everything I am because you love me." Kaito whispered into her ear.

Aoko lifted her head to look at him in surprise.

"I told you my answer. Don't look so shocked! I'm serious!" Kaito assured her.

Aoko blushed a beautiful red, looking down. Kaito's arms wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You're cheesy, you know that? Using the song lyrics…" Aoko giggled.

Kaito leaned down and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Aoko felt giddy with happiness and love.

"Does that make up for it?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Aoko nodded happily.

Aoko was reading at her desk. Her window was left open, as she always does now.

"My, my, what can be more important than her boyfriend?" Kaito teased.

Aoko looked up to see him in his white outfit, perched on the windowsill and grinning down at her.

"Hello, Kid." Aoko smiled, moving so that he can step down.

Kaito took off his hat and monocle and placed them on her desk.

"So? How did it go?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Successful as always."

"Don't get too big-headed!"

Kaito laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Of course not, my dear Aoko. I still have to see my children!"

Aoko blushed a bright red as she slapped his arm, but not too hard.

"Kaito~!" She whined.

As he leaned down for a passionate and heated kiss, Aoko closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led by him to the bed. A few moments later, Aoko and Kaito drifted off into a world of their own.

_Well? Like it? It's only my second so please spare me! :'( _

_As always, reviews and comments are welcome!_


End file.
